Talk:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
While I could imagine some individuals may have some kind of vision of a diabolical use for the game, why--pray tell--is it under the "weapons" category?--Sgt Kelly 09:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't know. I was going to remove it, but it seems that it's not located at the bottom of the article, which it should be. 20:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Disturbing. I noticed this as well. Well, maybe some kindly administrator can inform us of what exactly is going on.--Sgt Kelly 15:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aha! I found it. In the subsection, "Weapons", there's a template with all the different weapons in the game. The category most likely came from that template. 21:42, 11 January 2008 (UTC) World war 3? When the Russians rebels lunch the nukes wouldnt that make world war 3?Cowboy2 23:12, 22 January 2008 (UTC)cowboy2 Not if they fail because if the nuke doesn't hit the U.S. then the people won't know about it and either will anyone else, so there would be no reason for a World War 3. Why would the U.S. if they have no proper proof that the russians started it by shooting a nuke if the nuke went in to the ocean and probably ended up blowing up at the bottom from hard contact with the ocean floor. If there is a World War 3 I hope to be in it which means it had better be in 10 years or so if it does happen. If it does happen and I don't get to be in the war then I will be very pissed off. The simbol for Sgt is three stripes only!!! Major Rewrite This article is in need of a major rewrite. Many sentences are written with poor grammer and in the future tense. I will be working on this when I have the time but I incourage other users to aid me aswell as review my work.--Rs4life07 00:05, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I would help, but I don't have Call of Duty 4, and I know very little about it. 04:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps you should learn how to spell "grammar" and "encourage" before you attempt to embark on such a studious endeavor. 04:02, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Transcript You think it might be a good idea to add a transcript to the COD 4 Level Articles, like Halo Wikia's? I think it would. Might give the site more attension. Emre004 12:46 11th Feburary 2008 (GMT) Not really, they (transcripts) aren't much use, apart from reference purposes. 19:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Skins? Can We add a list of different multiplayer skins and how they achieve them? : Yes but what exactly what do you mean --Whale 8000 17:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) --Kunz 506 03:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Note The part about 2 airstrikes at once and 2 helicopters, its actully easier to do if theirs lag cause the helicopter goes up becuase the player is laggin. Based on my own experciance, it has happend more than once and they is a video of it somewhere on ther internet. Ive seen it one 4 occasions, one notable becuase there was 1 enemy helicopter and 1 allied helicopter on headquaters shipment. So it has happend more than once (On that occasion, I sent out the helicopter and like 15 seconds later it appeared, about 5 secs after the enemy one came) I know i didn't have to point it out but I though I should Fedarated AK74-u 21:02, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Timeline? Using the information given at the beginning of each level, and taking the different time zones into account, I have made a timeline for the 6 Day Global Conflict. Should I post it here? All times will be given in UTC. Reticule 22:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Feel free to as long as it is accurate, just put it in the approprtate spot. 00:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ACOGs on Snipers While you can't hold your breath with an ACOG I've seen one clan use them on snipers to get quick shots with them to some effect. I'm not sure this is much greater than what one might achieve with say an M-14, but on a Barrett 50 you've got substantial stopping power and penetration. If someone is a particularly good shot, I can see how this might be an effective run and gun combination.Jack's Cold Sweat 12:30, 6 July 2008 (PST) Campaign Missions. Please insert campaign mission listing on the first/main page Can someone please insert the campaign mission listing on the first/main page? A lot of information is provided on this page for multiplayer, but, gives no overview of the campaigns. Thank you! Want a Challenge? When sniping Zakheav, there will be a soldier smoking a cigarette below Zakheav, shoot him then shoot Zakheav. To make it extra hard, shoot Zakheav when he's running into the truck, it's hard, but it's possible! :Sounds cool; I'll add it to the "tips" or "trivia" section. ;) BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 17:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Cut Maps Remnants of cut SP missions and MP maps can be found in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's source files. One SP mission would include using a camera to photograph the remains of Al-Asad and the remains of several dead officers' faces. Another SP mission - similar to "All Ghillied Up" in terms of stealth - would include the use of a parabolic microphone to eavesdrop on sentries and gather intel. Cut MP maps include a map of a mansion, a map of a jail cell block, and a map of a Middle Eastern favela. In which .iwd file can these maps be found? This fact seems a little fishy if you ask me. 20:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Does the online multiplayer for COD4 still have a good following? My disk got scratched and im about to buy a new one but i want to know if a lot of people still play this game online. Galuminas 16:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :World at War wasn't exactly a "success", so many people are still playing COD4. Last I checked, there were over 14,000 servers online. It is likely to remain that way until Modern Warfare 2 comes out in November. 16:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Great i don't like WaW so i wan't to play 4 again do you have any idea about how many people are normally online? Galuminas 16:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::im not sure exactly but you should have plenty of people. People have been hanging around for sure, it still has a pretty big following an i think it will get bigger as we get closer to MW2 --Cpt Jack House 20:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) One Shot, One Kill "the squad evacuates the town on the Sea Knight "Big Bird", which has Griggs on it." It says on Griggs' page that he was born in 1982, and on Gaz's page that the game is set in 2011. This would make Griggs 29 years old during the game. Since the sniper missions took place 15 years ago, this would make Griggs 14 years old. I doubt they'd let a 14 year old come along for the ride :P You must have seen Griggs get in the chopper on the level afterwards which is Heat ~Lolzords Captain Price In the trivia section, there are multiple comments about Price and how he may be the grandson of the prior CoD titles' Price. These should be reduced to a single statement instead of having it repeat again and again and again. Also, something that is overlooked along with the age issue is that Price would have had to have been demoted to the Lt. rank before the events at Pripyat, where his info gives him as that rank. Given Price's skill level, experience, and demeanor, this is highly unlikely. With his age defying the normal 3-year tour in the SAS and the reasonable age of a soldier (he'd be in the 90s or close to it in 2011), it is impossible for it to be the same Price. Epochalyptik 06:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Edit: As a side note pertaining to the repetition statement, most of the bullet points in the Trivia section are repeats. All similar statements should be condensed into single ones. Epochalyptik 06:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) shipment map fix the brief for the multi player map shipment says that there isnt any hiding spot when there is a couple inside the containers and on the corners johnnyhave Reference In the Reference section it should also be mentioned that Call of Duty 4 is repeatly mentioned in the TV series Chuck. Call of Duty 4 is also shown on the TV screens in the buy more store the show is set in. blackout At the end of the mission "blackout", the helicopter the SAS and Nikolai use to escape in has "Royal Air Force" written on it, and is apparently piloted by Americans with Russian uniforms?! News Reporter I used some stuff here for the New Reporter Article. Hope that's okay. Feel free to add any mistakes or quotes there. Random Man 0213 18:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section has 2 misprints that are blatantly obvious. First, the statement of Captain Price being the grandson of Captain Price in an early Call of Duty is repeated right after the first. Also, when talking about cut missions and their locations, the mission "Designated Marksman" is listed twice. Wii port being handled by Treyarch, 11/10/09 release The page is locked so I can't add it in myself. According to this, Treyarch is working on making a Wii port of CoD4, which will be titled Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It will be released alongside Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized on November 10, 2009. 01:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Better link http://www.gamespot.com/news/6214795.html?tag=latestheadlines;title;1 , defenitely should be added now I guess. 18:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The year the game is set? Does anyone else think besides myself think that the year the game is set 2011 is a little too far in the furture? and should be set in the year of it's release in 2007? -if anyone would like to talk to me about this subject, my user name is Soviet1945 15:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC)soviet1945. :It was never explicitly stated in the game anywhere what year the events take place. All we know is that they occur in the "near future"; anything more specific than that is pure speculation, unless Infinity Ward deigns to reveal the specific dates, which they likely won't. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It is 2011. This can be calculate based on the mission All Ghillied Up at the beginning of the level it states that the assassination occurred 10 years after the reactor meltdown, which happened in 1986, placing the mission in 1996. In present day, Price comments that the mission occurred fifteen years ago. 1996 +15 years = 2011.-- 01:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, didn't know that. It's not like it matters though, modern warfare is modern warfare; the guns would have shot the same had the devs said the plot was in 2010 or 2012. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yellow bar? Okay, so there's been something I've been wondering for a long time (I think it's what I originally came on here for, and then I got addicted...). What the HELL is with the yellow bar at the bottom of your HUD in multiplayer? I don't understand what it represents at all! :The xp you need to level, the closer the bar is to the right, the closer you are to leveling.-- 04:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, it all makes sense now! Thanks, BigM! 05:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Pvt. Koopman always gets killed 2 times in the series. In Call of Duty 1, first mission, he is killed by (forgot what but something) and now in WAW he get headshoted in the second mission. This is the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare talk page, and also under the heading of "Yellow bar?" - what's Pvt. Koopman got to do with anything? Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 13:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Captain Price is too old for SAS. Usually the SAS soldiers are only allowed to fight for three years. I HIGHLY doubt this. That's the problem when you have a wiki that doesn't use citations. 01:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Split-Screen Pre-Made Classes? I'll get working on an article for this...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) XBOX ACHIEVEMENTS If you were using a cheat when you found some enemy intel, can you get the xbox acheivement with out having to erase memory?, if anyone knows it would be a real help thanks first, sign your posts. second. Nope, you're screwed. sorreh TNT LotLP 23:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i always forget to sign Does anyone else know how to get it even if its just cheating? its the only achievement i dont have so it keeps bugging me when i go on 18:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dave Foster Game of The Year Edition K well 2day my frend bought the game of the year edition n he was wonderin how u download the variety map pack on there.... i didnt know so i was wonderin if ny1 else did?Moiz1224 03:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) First in the series Do not you think it is notable to add that this is the first game in the series to be rated M? It's pointing out the obvious, but isn't it still notable? Iwalkalone332 07:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, not just "Modern Warfare". Since Modern Warfare 2 came out each and every (idiot) person keeps referring to CoD4 by using "Modern Warfare" from that moment forth. It's Call of Duty 4 or Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Not just MW. :It's a lot easier to refer to the game as Modern Warfare, but if we're using in articles, then you're right about using the correct term. Doesn't mean their idiots, though. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts Someone finish making the subpages for them, as well as for MW2/ ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 15:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC)) Why is part of CoD 4 supposedly set in Iraq? There is an article here (funnily enough) called Iraq. I have played the game a few times over, been on this wiki for nearly a new now, and I have not heard about anything that suggests that parts of the game are set in Iraq. Could someone (preferably and more senior member) please say that said article is a complete fabrication or give definite sources that it is in-fact correct. Thanks, Attack Rhino 11:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. Iraq itself is never mentioned in the game. They always say "Middle-East" SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's set off the coast of Saudi Arabia somewhere, not Iraq, at no point are the Taliban featureed in the game, and furthermore, Irag has not had a monarchy (mentionned in game) for YEARS. Smuff 20:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC)